maps_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pickle
Appearance A gangly house elf with slightly shorter-than-average arms and a rather potato-shaped cranium. Possesses long elven ears that rest on the head, which are characterized by a limpness in the left ear, causing a half-droop. Large protrusive eyes, typical of species, very rarely containing a gleam of higher intelligence. Wears an old, perhaps once-pink and now vaguely peach-grey, pillowcase. Background Upon her marriage to Geoff Widgeon, Helena Smythe received several gifts from the Widgeon family, including several sets of fine china, two enchanted lion statues to place at the entrance of their new abode, a cedar trunk bearing several documents written by Helga Hufflepuff herself, and a pair of handmade leather shoes capable of accurately assessing whether or not the floors were due for a thorough scrubbing. Phelmina Nickel neè Widgeon, Geoff's mother, an obtrusive and suspicious woman infamous for the highest number of letters sent to the Ministry of Magic's Office of Requests, Refunds, and Complaints within a single week, also had two gifts to give to the newlyweds: her great-grandmother's wandmade quilt (containing no less than two enchantments aimed at producing marital harmony and one charm particularly useful for healing boils of the buttocks and diarrhea) and a house elf named Pickle. Given that their new home lacked any current help beyond the usual package cleaning charms (and taking into consideration the young groom's propensity for ingrown hairs), Geoff and Helena eagerly accepted the gifts, believing Phelmina's intentions to be, for once, not completely one-sided. Nearly twenty years later, Helena Smythe-Widgeon would be appointed North Wing and Director Supreme of the Board of Cardinal-Directors, a governing body put to the task of maintaining the newly-created Magical Association of Problem Solvers (MAPS). And a few short days later, she graciously offered her own house elf to one of the MAPS delegations as a traveling servant. Pickle seemed more than excited to have a whole host of new masters to attend to under his mistress' orders, and Helena sent the group on their merry way down to the Department of Details and Particulars for further mission information. As soon as they were gone, Helena took the Floo Network back to her house, the third one in her marriage's lifetime, and burst through the kitchen doors, proclaiming, "IT WORKED! HE'S GONE. WE'RE...WE'RE FREE, GEOFF!" Geoff, having only one remaining eyebrow, six fingers on his right hand, and 7 remaining toes, hugged his wife in tears. "Finally," he gasped, very nearly sobbing, "finally the horror is over, my love. Finally we can live in peace." Back in the Department of Details and Particulars, Pickle had already inadvertantly lost one of the group's bags of luggage in apparition, set Details Clerk Beverley Beavers' sleeve on fire while trying to help her pick up a dropped pile of paperwork, caused a very important piece of pending legislation to fall into a paper-oblivator, and overflowed the servants' toilet at the end of the hall. In the mission room, the MAPS members congratulated themselves on the good luck of receiving a house elf who would lighten their individual loads during their adventures. After all, a house elf like Pickle, possessing little personality beyond smiling inanely and staring into space when not actively being ordered to do something, could only be a blessing. Right? Class Wild Magic Sorcerer Level and XP Level 1, 0 XP Ability Scores Equipment A faded pillow case made into a crude outfit. Skills and Proficiencies Miscellaneous *Pickle was born on a particularly fortutitious elf-moon, leading the Nickel family to become surprised when his mother, Dilly, attempted to eat her newborn. *Pickle enjoys long walks in the hallway, singing his distinctive "Pickle song" and counting the dark spots in hardwood floors. *Pickle's favorite food is a nice light blue crayon, half-used. *Pickle speaks only in first-person, like all house elves. *Pickle does not like clouds. Category:Characters